


It's A BLank Space

by KillJoy998



Series: The Programme [1]
Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF
Genre: Anti-Virus!Pewdie, Innocent!Cry, M/M, Not really graphically violent, Virius!Cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillJoy998/pseuds/KillJoy998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not about how to get out of the mirror, to get through the wall. It's not about how It'd wake up in misery and despair because nothing anyone can do would prevent it. It's about getting out of there and back into reality, because Cyberspace having a typical virus was never anything like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A BLank Space

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be an on-going series of one-shots in this universe; some with just Felix and some with just Cry, but most of them will contain both. Obviously :)  
> However, this first part is just information of how the Programme and Channels work, but they're mentioned.

There had been boxes at first; boxes to tick or cross when it was appropriate, so the Channel knew how to get around you. The spaces wove themselves around you and these said cubes, just to analyse you to the greatest degree of technology. They needed a piece of your mind, to soften the brain and make it as pliant as some types of metal. Several Channels link up to create the System, which feasted on your memories, on your sight and senses; just so it could have the whole of you.

 

The Programme technically doesn't exist. It's an overhang of everything Cyberspace is made out of; it's feared by many who find themselves trapped in such a place, because it took one wrong doing for you to be erased from time itself. If you die in Cyberspace, you die in reality.

 

You could resist, if you so wished to do so. You could cut through the chains and links until you were left with It.

 

None survive. Not against It, anyway.

 

However, if you wished to embrace the Cyber nature, you can become one of two things; you could cut off the Channels one by one slowly, not to get yourself out, but to protect everyone inside the Cyberspace, and to make sure the System gets taken down. As soon as The Programme collapses, then everything is free. You'd just wake up like it was a bad dream, but you'd be haunted by voices, by sparks, by everything you saw in Cyberspace. Some believe it's better than dying altogether.

 

But... But you could be weak. You could let the System melt your brain down, and you could let the Channels run their ways, but through you. They'd take over your body so you weren't you, and they'd make to destroy you slowly from the inside, so they could use your physical appearance to make The Programme even stronger.

 

It's been happening a lot recently, although no one knows why or even how.

 

People just seem to wake up and they're trapped. Stuck forever in a wave of codes and functions.

 

It's gotten worse, time after time... People get more weak, and get more determined. There's one... One particular _thing_ that is possessed from the inside and out, and there's only a sliver of innocence left in it. It's life revolves around the Cyberspace, destroying any good that may come across even coming close to winning the battle. It took them out in one wave of fury. It has far too much power, and has even become more bloodthirsty and vicious than the Programme itself.

 

The Virus. It's an unknown identity, that it's a good bet that people in reality don't even know who he is. There's a mask, and there's rumours around that it's that mask that has done it. That it isn't the Channels at all, nor Cyberspace in any way. The poor boy is stuck in his mirror, whilst this bitter Virus has taken over. It takes a lot of effort to smash through the glass, and that poor boy is hopeless. He's stuck there forevermore whilst the Masked Virus runs wild, with fluorescent sparks flying from his skin. He's too dangerous for things to come across.

 

However, for an illness, there's always a cure.

 

Despite the ways of every good-doer in this monstrous jail, there's none that has a purer heart than the Anti-Virus. But he's stuck in a similar way, because leaving Cyberspace is not an option for him. He just has to fight on with his own power, to take down the Programme, It and the Virus.

 

It's an impossible goal, but the mere boy is determined to keep on fighting.

 

The laughter above his head echoed constantly, slowly driving him insane. But if the Anti-Virus gives up for whatever reason, that poor boy in the mirror will have lost himself forevermore.

 

\----


End file.
